New Year Party
by Mega Typhlosion
Summary: After the Christmas holiday is over, Aj finds himself bored. That is until he is invited to a party. But what will go down. Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

**So as New Years Eve approaches, I decided to make a special for it. It may get crazy, so be prepared. Don't say I didn't warn you when it gets a bit strange. Anyways, here goes nothing.**

_**Chapter 1: The Party**_

After Christmas was over, Aj had nothing to do. He was bored out of his mind, so he started training Explosion. But even that got boring. After delivering the package to Red, who recieved a sweater, Aj had nothing to do. He tried getting Red to battle him, but being in his 30s made Red tired of battling, only accepting a few battles. So with that, Aj left. There were only a few days left before the new year, and his mom was had no plans for that day, which meant he didn't have any either. Until the mail arrived. As he went through the mail, he found an invitation to a party. His mom told him he could go, so he left on his Salamence to the Kalos region. When he arrived, Salamence was too tired to even land properly, so he just crashed into a tree and fainted. Aj recalled him and went to the pokemon center to get him fixed up.

'You would think they would give you a ride,' thought Aj as he read the rest of the invitation. On the invitation, it said to buy a mask of your starter pokemon, and to use their nickname as your name. The party had already started. It was a three day party, so it was going to get crazy eventually. As Aj explored the city, he noticed that the real party was in the nearby mansion. So he went to the store, bought a Typhlosion mask, and went to the party.

Upon arrival, some guy wearing a Charizard mask came up to him.

"How are you doing, my name is Helfire. You wanna help me out on something?" said the guy.

"Sure, I guess," said Aj.

"Great, but what is your name?" asked Helfire.

"It's Explosion," said Aj.

"Ok nice to meet you. Now come on, I have a plan for the New Year," said Helfire.

As they ran up to the roof, Aj looked around. The mansion was huge. There must have been at least 1000 people inside.

"So, you may be wondering why we are on the roof. Well, that is because I am gonna pull a prank on everybody in the party. Here is what is going to happen. So every year, once the countdown is over, confetti is shot into the air, along with baby powder for some weird reason. And then they shoot a ton of water at everyone. Well, my plan is to replace the baby powder with baking soda and the water with vinager. Of course, we have to cancel their orders and replace with the stuff we need, but how hard can it be."

As they made their way to the tech room, they went inside and found the computer with all the orders. They deleted them and ordered the supplies they needed. After that, they headed to the door, but were stopped by a girl.

"What are you guys doing in here?" she asked.

"Our job. And it looks like I found something else that I need to do," said Helfire. Aj was just standing there at a loss of words. She was just that hot.

"You did? Great, let me see if you're hired." She went through a list on the clipboard.

"Here it is. You can start by going into the kitchen and cleaning the dishes," she said.

"Or, how about we have a bit of fun," said Helfire. The girl eventually caught on.

"Oh, ok. I always have wanted to know just how hot a Charizard is," she said.

"And I always wondered if a Gardevoir is wearing a dress and how they take it off," said Helfire. The girl blushed and they ran off.

'What just happened,' thought Aj.

After what seemed like forever, the orders arrived. The maids and butlers carried the crates to the roof. They placed everything in place for the next day. After that, Aj and Helfire went to the first floor and partied. Eventually, Aj fainted from all of the sweets he ate. He didn't wake up until the next day.

**So, there goes the start of the party. Please review and follow/favorite. I get the feels seeing how many people like my stories. And if you're wondering what I mean by feels, it just means I get happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Countdown**_

After waking up, Aj checked his pokegear. It was the 31st in the morning. Once he looked around, he noticed that he was still at the party. He checked his pockets, only to find a few numbers on slips and no money in his wallet.

'Great, I was robbed,' thought Aj.

"Hey Explosion, how are you?" said Helfire.

"Helfire, what happened last night?" asked Aj.

"Well, you ate a few slices of cake and then went overbored with the beer after getting addicted. Then you started hitting on a ton of girls. Most of them just slapped you and some actually gave you their numbers," said Helfire. Aj suddenly felt pain on his cheeks.

Flashback

Aj was getting sleepy.

"Hey dude, try this," said Helfire.

"Ok, fine," said Aj, taking the drink from Helfire. It tasted horrible, but it made him feel happy. He then went and got three more bottles. Aj started drinking and his vision became bad. His senses were malfunctioning. He was drunk, and started to go through the halls. He saw a few people making out. Helfire was close behind.

"Dude, how much you wanna bet that you can't get a girl to have some fun with you?" asked Helfire.

"All of the cash we have. I can be done in a flash." Aj then went up to a girl. Helfire watched from a distance. He couldn't believe what he saw next. Aj took the girl to a room, and 5 minutes later he came out with a bra. The girl then came out and tackled Aj. She was shirtless. She slapped him and took her bra. Then she gave him a kick in the sweet spot.

"I did it," said Aj in a weak voice.

"You bastard," said Helfire. He reached for his wallet in his pocket when Aj stopped him.

"Just keep it," he said.

"Ok, thanks," said Helfire. They both went through the halls, asking some of the ladies for numbers. Of course, most of them said no before slapping them or cursing at them, but some actually gave them the digits.

"How many you got Explosion?" asked Helfire. After no response, he turned around and saw Aj on the floor, knocked out. A few seconds later, something hit Helfire's head and knocked him out.

End of flashback.

"Ok, that doesn't explain what happened to my money," said Aj.

"I have no idea. My money is gone as well," said Helfire. They found a note. It said that they were robbed by Thief.

"Whoever this faggot is, I'm gonna kill them. I need that money," said Helfire.

"Looking for me," said some strange kid behind us.

"Yes, give us our money," said Helfire. Aj didn't care. He only had a few hundred pokedollars which isn't much. But Helfire had 25,000 pokedollars, that was different.

"Sure, here you go," said Thief.

"Thanks," said Helfire. But then, Thief ran off with the money. Helfire went after him. Aj just stayed where he was.

That night, Aj and Helfire were outside with everyone else. The countdown was starting.

Ten

"Have you ever noticed that when someone talks during a countdown, only one second passes?" asked Helfire.

Nine

"See what I mean, only one second passed and it took me longer than a second to say that."

Eight

"Hey, you're right. I wonder what would happen if someone were to keep talking?" asked Aj.

Seven

"Don't know. Let's try it."

Six

"Let me summarize everything we did during this party. We met each other yesterday when you asked me to help you. We changed the orders for the prank. We started drinking beer and got drunk. Lots of ladies slapped us and a few gave us their number. And now, we are trying to prove the rumor we heard about countdowns. Let's see if it worked," said Aj.

Five

"It did," said Helfire.

Four

"Hey Mega, how is this even possible?" asked Helfire.

Three

Mega Typhlosion: Just go with it. And I think yall forgot about the biggest detail.

Two

"Shit, lets get out of here," said Helfire, who started running. Aj followed.

One

...

...

I said One

"Oh, I didn't hear you," said Helfire.

Happy New Year

"We made it," said Helfire.

"Not quite," They both turned around and saw the baking soda falling. Inside, the same thing was happening.

"Are you serious, inside too," said Helfire.

"I got a backup," said Aj, pulling out an umbrella. Then the vinegar came. As it reacted with the baking soda, a lot of it went into the people's eyes, causing them to burn.

"Yep, A Happy New Year after all," said Helfire.

**So, what did yall think. Good, bad, ok. Please let me know through a review.**

**Aj: Also, mak sure to check out 'The Legend of Arceus and the Divine Plate'.**

**Helfire: I've got nothing.**

**Um, guys, aren't you supposed to b in the story. Get back in there. *Shoves both of them in***

**Anyways, have a Happy New Year.**


End file.
